Staves of Love
by ivoryrose75
Summary: This is my response to a challenge on Going Hunting Message Board. Nigel hides something very much and Claudia becomes very interested in that secret something.


_**Disclaimer:** _ _I do not own Relic Hunter. I just played with the characters for a little fun._

_**Writer's Note: **This story is a response to a challenge about __'Nigel, Claudia and Love Letter' on __Going Hunting Message Board. It is just for fun but please don't reproduce any part of it!_

_ x x x x x x x_

**_Staves of Love  
_**

Nigel had already sitting by his desk when Claudia arrived to the office. She was watching him from the door as he was reading and concentrated hard of something. His glasses slipped on the tip of his nose, his eyes went round and blinked in a marvelling way on the something which has lain in front of him.  
"Hello Hunnybun" – chirped Claudia. "Are you already working in this early of the day?" – asked and riveted her wondering big blue eyes on the thing which has lain at Nigel's desk while she switched on her computer. I have to get closer – she thought.  
"Hi Claudia" – responded Nigel but he didn't even lift his gaze to the blond at all.  
Claudia huffily bridled up her nose and started to snake towards him. She tiptoed behind Nigel, she wanted to pear into the secret paper over his shoulder because she really had it on the brain. Nigel for that matter looked like as if he wouldn't have anything in this world apart from the paper lain in front of him in this moment. However when Claudia would just had seen what he was reading he suddenly slid a big book on it and turned towards Claudia with a cheeky smile – than said  
"Claudia, don't you pry because your pretty little nose will grow big!"  
Claudia frowningly bridled up her nose, tossed her head and curled her lip than retired behind her desk and angrily hammered the bank of her computer.  
I need to know what that mysterious paper hides – she decided. She can't wait Sydney's call for Nigel or that he should have to go out of the office. It is just natural that nothing have happens right now even if it is an everyday thing and usually happens in every minute. Syd isn't anywhere yet when usually she is the first in the office before her or Nigel. No sooner as Claudia returned to her desk Nigel pulled out the sheet of paper under the book and went on his reading. Embarrassment made him flush. Claudia glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His handsome face went redder than before. He finally folded up the paper and slid it into one of the pockets of his satchel. Curiosity burst her side. Whatever happens she wanted to know what could cause this reaction in Nigel.

Sydney entered the office and greeted them with a wide smile. Claudia long before had been that glad to see Sydney as she was now. The blond was all agog to hear Sydney's call for him. Claudia knew in the minute she arrives she would call for Nigel. She can't breathe without Nigel of course he feels the same towards Syd – thought Claudia with jealousy. But in this moment, that mysterious sheet of paper was everything on her mind that's why she pushed away her jealousy.  
"Nigel!" – came Sydney's voice  
"I'm coming, Syd" – Nigel start from his chair.  
Claudia's excitement went on high tide. If only she would tell Nigel to close the door behind him! – thought.  
"Nigel, please close the door behind you!" – told Syd.  
Claudia almost cried out for joy. Yes! It felt if the request of her would have somebody's ear! In other times Claudia would feel the closed door as a personal hurt but now! She kicked off her high heels and quickly and silently like a cat had slunk to Nigel's satchel. And now she just has to find the right pocket. She slowly pulled away the zip and yes! The secret paper was in her hands!

She slowly opened it and started to read the typed lines:

_The world is shining through the mirror of your eyes  
The smile you have opens up all the gates of every heart.  
The wind's blowing the soft waves of your voice towards my way  
Every minute I spend with you brighten up my day._

But this is an erotic love-letter! Claudia's eyes went round because of amusement. Whether it was written by Nigel? Or it was written for him?

_The way you hold me in your arms all I ever wished  
I'm spending all my lonely nights to thinking of your kiss  
_

Claudia softened from the first several verses but these last two lines started to make her feel jealous and this feeling cut like a knife in her heart.

_All your words and all your touches, I miss them oh so much  
Through the cold and lonely nights I'm longing for your love._

Jealousy brought a teardrop in her eye and the feeling started turn into passion. Who dares to write things like these to Her Hunnybun? She is the only one who entitled to do something like this! She hasn't even noticed in her fury and jealousy that Sydney and Nigel after they daily routine chat finally stood behind her. Nigel as soon as he noticed what Claudia was holding went all red and tore the paper out of the girl's hand.  
"Claudia, how do you dare spying through my things? How could you?" – asked in fury and he'd been totally embarrassed.  
Syd let her eye on the paper.  
"So is it here?" – asked.  
"Is it yours, Syd?" – asked Claudia and Nigel in the same time.  
"Of course, I've written it when I've been 16 and crazy in love with the boy next door" – a little smile appeared in the corner of her lips. "Where did you find this?"  
Both Claudia and Nigel felt so ashamed and both of them turned into scarlet red.  
"Now … actually – started Nigel – it had been on the floor next to my desk this morning" – he said and fallen his lashes and he had worn the most special shade of red on his cheeks.  
"Thank you Nige."  
She left Claudia and Nigel their own and retired to her office. Several minutes later she came back and started her way to Nigel's desk.  
"Nigel, take it serious!" – said than put an envelope on his desk.  
Nigel carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the well known, little bit crinkly white sheet of paper. The last four lines of the poem had been slightly crossed and replaced with four other lines with Sydney's handwriting:

_Every moment I spend with you makes me feel alive  
__As my best friend, partner and mate all through of my life.  
I trust in you, believe in you, these are not empty words  
Please, stay with me, never leave me, and stay here in my world._

Nigel flushed and managed a shy smile towards Sydney.  
"I promise, Syd."

Sydney smiled at him radiantly. Claudia's eyes went round once again she looked at Nigel and than back to her monitor. She didn't understand anything by now.

_x x x x x x x _

**_Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.  
_**


End file.
